1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of wellbore instruments and well logging methods. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for operating electrically powered instruments in a well using a wired pipe string as a signal communication channel.
2. Background Art
Well logging instruments are devices configured to move through a wellbore drilled through subsurface rock formations. The devices include one or more sensors and other devices that measure various properties of the subsurface rock formations and/or perform certain mechanical acts on the formations, such as drilling or percussively obtaining samples of the rock formations, and withdrawing samples of connate fluid from the rock formations. Measurements of the properties of the rock formations made by the sensors may be recorded with respect to the instrument axial position (depth) within the wellbore as the instrument is moved along the wellbore. Such recording is referred to as a “well log.”
Well logging instruments can be conveyed along the wellbore by extending and withdrawing an armored electrical cable (“wireline”), wherein the instruments are coupled to the end of the wireline. Such conveyance relies on gravity to move the instruments into the wellbore. Extending and withdrawing the wireline may be performed using a winch or similar spooling device known in the art. It is also known in the art to use “logging while drilling” (“LWD”) instruments in certain circumstances. Such circumstances include expensive drilling operations, where the time needed to suspend drilling operations in order to make the wellbore accessible to wireline instruments would make the cost of such access prohibitive, and wellbores having a substantial lateral displacement from the surface location of the well. Such circumstances can also include large lateral displacement of the wellbore particularly where long wellbore segments having high inclination (deviation from vertical). In such cases, gravity is not able to overcome friction between the instruments and the wellbore wall, thus making wireline conveyance impracticable. LWD instrumentation has proven technically and economically successful under the appropriate conditions.
There are several types of wireline instrument conveyance known in the art for the foregoing conditions. One conveyance technique includes coupling the wireline instruments to the end of a coiled tubing having a wireline disposed therein. The wireline instruments are extended into and withdrawn from the wellbore by extending and retracting the coiled tubing, respectively. A subset of such coiled tubing techniques includes preliminary conveyance of the wireline configurable well logging instruments to a selected depth in the wellbore using a threadedly coupled pipe “string.” See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,276 issued to Martain et al.
Another well logging instrument conveyance technique includes coupling wireline configurable well logging instruments to the end of a drill pipe or similar threadedly coupled pipe string. A wireline is coupled to the instruments using a “side entry sub” which provides a sealable passage from the exterior of the pipe string to the interior thereof. As the pipe string is extended into the wellbore, the wireline is extended by operating a conventional winch. An example of the foregoing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,416 issued to Halford et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Recently, a type of drill pipe has been developed that includes a signal communication channel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,434 issued to Boyle et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such drill pipe has in particular provided substantially increased signal telemetry speed for use with LWD instruments over conventional LWD signal telemetry, which typically is performed by mud pressure modulation or by very low frequency electromagnetic signal transmission.
The foregoing drill pipe having a signal communication channel has not proven effective at transmitting electrical power from the surface to an instrument string disposed at a lower end of the pipe. In wireline conveyance of wellbore instrument, electrical power is transmitted from the surface to the instruments in the wellbore using one or more of the electrical conductors in the cable. In MWD and LWD, electrical power may be provided by batteries, or by an electric generator operated by flow of fluid through the drill pipe. When wired drill pipe is used for signal telemetry, the amount of electrical power required by the instruments may be substantially reduced because the signal telemetry device used in MWD/LWD, typically a mud flow modulator, uses a substantial portion of the total electrical power used by the instruments.
It has also been observed that wired drill pipe, while having substantially faster data transmission capability than mud flow modulation telemetry and low frequency electromagnetic telemetry, is still somewhat band limited when used with certain types of well logging instruments. In certain cases, wireline configurable well logging instruments may be used with wired drill pipe. Such instruments may generate data at rates that exceed the bandwidth of the signal communication channel in wired drill pipe. Some of the measurements made by such instruments relate to instrument operation, that is, whether an operation in progress should continue or be altered and whether instrument operating conditions such as ambient environmental conditions may expose the instrument to risk of loss or damage. There exists a need, therefore, for wireline configurable well logging instruments to be operated using wired pipe strings for data communication, wherein certain information critical to controlling operation of the instruments may be preferentially communicated to the surface to enable the system operator to make operational decisions therefrom.